Episode 7: Blood March
Rabi and Fumi set up several Unholy Scrolls around a Key-Gate, the only thing that can teleport one to another plane of existance. Everyone gathered as the gate opened a flash of blue light. Fumi explained "When you reach the other side, you will be at the River Styx. Each of you will be granted a single penny to cross. Good luck!" Everyone slowly entered the portal. When Sadow reaches the other side after a strenuous, gut renching experience, he notices it looks just like the text says. Dark, grim, and first is a large murky river. A skeletal figure guarded a small wooden canoe. One by one the warriors lined up and gave their penny to the Skeleton. He then crosses each one to the Dark Gate, entrance to Echo's Fortress. Achrones whistles in amazement when he sees it. "Man, never seen a gate that big before." Ahatake remarked "Senpai, u shouldn't be so carefree. This mission could mean our deaths." He smiled sarcastically "Just trying to lighten the mood, Ahatake." They reach the gate and Kane steps forward. Teru whispered to Mang "What is he doing?" He replied "He's setting up a Divine charge. We will have three seconds before it bursts into a gush of Holy Flame, blasting down the gate." Kane set the seal on the gate then recited the verse needed to arm it. He scurries back to the group in time for the seal to explode. Once it does everyone charges in, ready for battle. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) Echo sits on his throne being pampered by Lilith and Angela while staring down at a screen made from Twilight. Axel explains "There are a pretty fair amount of intruders who have just breached the Dark Gate. More then half of them are with the CKHL. The rest are merely outsiders." Echo scratched his chin "Hmm... interesting." Cain adds "This is most likely a rescue mission for 'her'." Echo smiles amusingly "About time." He snaps his fingers and Sharkak brings in Nyan, who was wearing a chain leash and a shackle collar. "Hook her to the throne please, Sharkak. I want her to watch this." He does as commanded and Echo makes the screen large for all to see. Nyan gasps as she sees Xander amongst the group. Echo begins mentally torturing her "You see, Princess, these men were sent to rescue you. But we are prepared for such an attempt." Before he could finish, however, Minkai snaps his fingers from behind Echo's throne. Time immediately freezes. He steps through it and leans next to Echo's ear. He whispers "Send the Cavalry first. Let them stomp on this opposition." He unfreezes time and Echo repeats this. Axel does as commanded and orders the Commander to send out the Cavalry. As the warriors charge, Len notices the pebbles on the ground start to shake. He looks over at the darkness further down in the large hall. His pupils become small and he sees shadows start to form in the distance. With un-comparable speed he charges forward. He hides behind a pillar and brings out his rocket launcher. After loading it, he aims at the Cavalry Captain and fires. The missile tore right through the ranks, and the Cavalry was forced to scatter. He reloads and fires repeatedly at several groups. He was about to shoot another when he notices that they are skeletons. He rushes back to the group after finishing off the last one. Sadow asks "Where were you?" Len smiles and replies "Defeating Undead horsemen. But now I don't have anymore rockets." Sadow was amazed "You took them all out?!" He nods happily in response. Back in the throne room, Axel is furious. Echo merely smiles amused. "Seems our guests are more powerful then we thought. Prepare the second course, Axel." He bows and replies "Yes, Echo-sama." He turns to the Commander "Send out the Archer Squad." The Archer Squad grabs the bows and quivers full of arrows off the rackets and march out. As the group walks, an arrow flies out of the shadows from far above them and lands perfectly in the center of their group. Attached to it is a dark scroll that is caught in dark red flame. Aki shouts immediately "Scatter!" They all spread out in time before the arrow explodes. (Schwarze Sonne from E Nomine Padre plays) An ounslaught of arrows barrage the area. Some carried more explosive scrolls, that tore up their cover. Steel peeked over his corner and targeted all the archers. He thought to himself "24 Archers, 4 have explosive scrolls attached to their arrows. And the Captain was directing the fire." He looked over at the side and saw a small ramp that led up to a flank position. He took it and was unnoticed by the enemy. He sprinted quickly and silently toward the Archer's position and pulled out his SMG. He took cover near them, aimed quickly and precisely blew off each Archer's head. He left the Captain for last, to which he barraged him with bullets until he fell to the ground below. He sheathed his SMG then slid down the Tapestry with his sword. They all began clapping, whilst Len grumbled "No one cared when I did that..." (Ending vid plays)